


(In the bed all day) fucking you, and fighting on

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Baby Niall, Sugar Daddy Liam, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a powerful CEO, and Niall's his pretty little boyfriend who likes panties, spanking and spending Liam's money on trips to Barbados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In the bed all day) fucking you, and fighting on

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I've been thinking about sugar daddy Liam. First Niam and first sugar daddy!AU. Title from PILLOWTALK by our lovely Zaynie boy.

Niall's beautiful like this, stretched out on a hotel bed in Barbados on his belly, tropical sun spilling onto his skin from the open window, making it shine. His fingers are digging into the sheets, thighs spread, panties to the side so Liam can see his hole, wet and red, fluttering with Niall's breath. 

He's got such lovely skin, pale like milk, and Liam loves sucking bruises into it. Into his neck and shoulders and above his nipples, on his hips, around his groin and between his thighs.

Liam digs his fingers into the meaty flesh of Niall's thighs and leans down to kiss his hole, licking out over it.

Niall lets out a breathy whimper and aches his back up, pushing his arse into Liam's face.

Liam pulls back and chuckles. "Needy boy."

Niall huffs. "C'mon, I've been good, Liam."

Liam chuckles again. "You have been good. You did a very good job at that dinner." Liam slides his hand up Niall's thigh and over his arse, pressing his thumb against Niall's hole until it slips in. "Very good."

Niall sighs into the sheets. "Yeah, yeah, wanted to be good for you."

Liam smiles. "You're always good for me, sweets." He slides his thumb into his knuckle and wiggles it around as Niall's hole clenches. "What do you want me to do?"

Niall hums. "Fuck me?"

Liam smiles, leaning down over Niall to press a kiss to his shoulder. "Only that?"

"No." Niall swallows and looks back at Liam. "Spank me first."

Liam chuckles again. "Anything for you, sweets."

Liam pulls his thumb from Niall's hole and takes his hands from Niall's skin, reaching into the bedside table for the lube and a condom.

The first slap to Niall's arse is relatively soft, but unexpected, and Niall whimpers, arching his back high of the bed.

"Again."

So Liam spanks him again, and again, and again, until his arse is glowing red, and he's whimpering, biting into the pillow under his face.

"Liam, _fuck_."

Liam leans down and kisses Niall's hot skin. "You like getting spanked, don't you, sweets? Like it when I make your skin hot and red and sore."

Niall nods, whimpering. "Yeah."

"Good boy." Liam slicks his fingers with lube and presses one inside Niall, pushing it down to the knuckle, wiggling it around to find Niall's prostate, rubbing it vigorously when he finds it.

"Liam, Liam, Liam." Niall whimpers, like a prayer, grinding back on Liam's finger. "Second, second one."

Liam chuckles. "Greedy boy." He pulls his finger out anyway, and fits a second one in when he thrusts them back in again. "My greedy little boy."

He scissors his fingers apart, licking at the red skin of Niall's arse, as Niall groans and whimpers, clawing at the sheets.

"Liam."

"I've got you, sweets." Liam says, pressing his free hand against the small of Niall's back, palm flat against his skin. He thrusts his fingers in and out of Niall, and listens to his whimpers, soaking them in, soaking in the red of his cheeks, the flush on his face and neck, the stretch of his back as he arches it.

"Liam, Liam, third, _please_."

Liam hums. "Not yet, sweets, a little longer."

He stretches Niall on two fingers until he's begging and whining, before adding the third.

"Liam, _please_." Niall whimpers. " _Please_."

Liam chuckles and pulls his fingers out. "C'mon, greedy boy, turn over, on your back."

Niall follows Liam's instructions and turns onto his belly so Liam can see him, flushed all the way down his chest, cock hard and dripping. 

"Good boy." 

Niall hums, stretching out for Liam, arching his back like he knows Liam likes.

Liam rips the condom packet open and rolls the condom onto his hard cock, groaning at the touch, he hasn't even thought about touching himself since they started, but now that he has, it makes him want to come.

"Legs up, sweets."

Niall lifts his legs until his thighs press up against his belly.

Liam takes Niall's ankles into one hand, his own cock in the other, and presses inside Niall with a groan.

Niall whimpers. " _Liam_."

"My absolute best boy." Liam mumbles, dicking in and out of Niall, hard and fast just like he knows Niall likes. "I love you, sweets."

Niall arches his neck as Liam's cock hits his prostate. "God, Liam, I love you, too."

Liam smiles, kissing Niall's calf.

Soon, Niall's only sounds are short little moans on every inwards thrust and whimpers when Liam pulls back.

He comes pretty quickly, whining Liam's name and arching his back as he comes all over his belly and thighs, hole clenching around Liam's cock.

Liam lets go of Niall's legs and leans down between them to kiss Niall, thrusting in a few more times as he comes, too. "Good boy. My good boy."


End file.
